The Sword in the Darkness
"The Sword in the Darkness" is the third episode of the first season of Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. It is the third episode of the series overall. It was released on March 24, 2015 for PC/Mac, PlayStation 4 & PlayStation 3, on March 25, 2015 for Xbox One & Xbox 360 and on March 26, 2015 for iOS & Android. It was written by Dan Martin, John Dombrow & Joshua Rubin and directed by Graham Ross. Plot Asher, the exile, heads to Meereen in search of an army to take on the Whitehills. Meanwhile, far across land and sea in Westeros, Mira must deal with the lethal politics of King's Landing. Her family's safety is paramount and she will do anything to protect them, but nothing is given freely, and her choice of allies may soon come to haunt her. To the north, in Ironrath, the Whitehill occupation continues. Gryff Whitehill, fourth-born son, is out to prove himself, and brutality and violence grows daily, pushing the Forresters to make far-reaching decisions. Finally, at the Wall, Gared learns that he must head north if he is to help his house survive. But fate is cruel, forcing choices that will change his path forever. Summary Across the Narrow Sea Asher, Beskha, and Malcolm are journeying to Meereen, whilst the Lost Legion hunt them. The group is traveling in a ravine, when their advance is blocked by some rubble. Asher finds a cave, however, and the group comes in, with the Lost Legion right on their tails. Unknown to Asher, the cave they entered is Drogon's lair. Drogon ambushes Asher, Beskha, and Malcolm, as well as the Lost Legion who are entering his lair. In the ensuing chaos, Malcolm is surrounded by Legion men, while Beskha facing Drogon. The Asher makes a choice to either help Beskha or Malcolm. The one who isn't saved is burned, and is helped by Asher out of the cave. Drogon flies out of the cave, and into the sky. At The Wall TBA In King's Landing TBA At Ironrath TBA In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. Who did Asher save? *Saved Malcolm - 49% *Saved Beskha - 51% Did Mira speak to Tyrion? *Mira defied Margaery and spoke to Tyrion - 48.8% *Mira obeyed and didn't speak to Tyrion - 51.2% What did Gared do to Britt? *Walked away - 69.6% *Gave Britt a quick death - 19.7% *Made Britt suffer - 11.1% How did Rodrik handle Gryff Whitehill? *Rodrik submitted to him - 68% *Rodrik stood up to him - 32% What happened to the Ironwood Decree? *Mira kept it -''' 71.3%''' *Mira burnt it - 28.7% Telltale Site Choices These choices are only available if you are registered to the Telltale Games website and have also registered your Telltale account in game as well. Did you take the dead man's gold? *Took the dead man's gold - 55.5% Were you supportive or harsh toward Finn? *Worked things out with Finn - 87.9% Did you agree to pursue the North Grove? *Did not agree to break your vows for the North Grove - 18.1% Did you choose to save Ryon or get rid of Gryff? *Decided to save Ryon first - 63% *Decided to get rid of Gryff first - 37.2% Did you strike the Whitehill soldier? *Struck the Whitehill soldier - 38.5% Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences affected by choices from the previous episodes. *If Asher spared Tazal, Beskha will mention that Asher should have killed him, otherwise Malcolm will mentioned that Asher should have spared him if he killed him. *If Gared didn't tell Finn that Cotter stole his knife, then Cotter will be grateful and Finn will be annoyed. However, if Gared told him about the knife, Finn will be the one grateful and Cotter will be the one annoyed. *If Erik was sent to the wall, he will appear in this episode. *If Duncan was there when Ethan Forrester died, then he will admit to Gared that he's haunted by it, if he wasn't then he'll admit he was glad he didn't have to see it. *When talking to Gared, Duncan may mention what Gared's parting words to him were last time they saw each other. *If Mira didn't kill Damien, then Tom will tell her that he did, if she did then Tom will comment that nobody will find out along with other minor changes. Tom will also talk to her with a more hostile tone if Mira didn't kill Damien and left him to die. *Cersei will mention whoever Mira declared loyalty towards when she speaks to Margaery and her handmaidens. *The player's choice of Sentinel will have minor effects on dialogue and they will be wearing the bracer. *Gryff will comment on whether his men were starved or given wine. *If Rodrik managed to maintain his betrothal then the council mentions House Glenmore in their plans. *Conversations related to Gwyn Whitehill will have some differences if she attended the funeral. *If Mira didn't promise to help Sera then Sera will comment that Mira now knows what it's like to be on the outside looking in. *Whether or not you kissed Lord Whitehill's ring Gwyn will mention it when trying to convince Rodrik to keep the peace. *If Gared executed or spared the second Whitehill soldier, then Britt will mention it when he fights Gared. *If Duncan is Sentinel, then when Gryff is bullying Talia he will try and calm the situation down and Gryff will start bullying him instead, if Royland is Sentinel he will be in side with Talia about the Forresters in charge and encourage her, Duncan won't intervene and Gryff will continue bullying Talia. *Mira can mention to Tom whether or not she kept or got rid of Damien's knife depending on what you did. *The guard playing Ethan will say that "I never kneel to bastards" or "I haven't the balls to defy you" whether the player kneeled or did not kneel to Ramsay in Iron from Ice *Talia will mention to Rodrik whether or not Ethan promised her he wouldn't change or try to promise it. Appearances :Main: The Sword in the Darkness/Appearances Playable Characters *Asher Forrester *Gared Tuttle *Mira Forrester *Lord Rodrik Forrester First *Garibald Tarwick *Errold Holt *Corlys Wells *Harys *Gryff Whitehill *Gwyn Whitehill (Player-determined) *Croft Deaths *Nine unnamed Lost Legion soldiers. *King Joffrey Baratheon, choked to death by poison (Off-Screen) *Britt Warrick, killed by Gared Tuttle Production Cast *Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister *Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister *Natalie Dormer as Lady Margaery Tyrell *Kit Harington as Jon Snow *Emilia Clarke as Queen Daenerys Targaryen *Daniel Kendrick as Gared Tuttle *Martha Mackintosh as Mira Forrester *Russ Bain as Lord Rodrik Forrester *Alex Jordan as Asher Forrester *J.B. Blanc as Malcolm Branfield *Lara Pulver as Lady Elissa Forrester *Molly Stone as Talia Forrester *Robin Atkin Downes as Duncan Tuttle *Brian George as Ser Royland Degore *David Franklin as Maester Ortengryn *Yuri Lowenthal as Tom, Finn, & Erik *Toks Olagundoye as Beskha *Laura Bailey as Gwyn Whitehill *Natasha Loring as Sera Flowers *Joseph Balderrama as Cotter *Jeremy Crutchley as Denner Frostfinger *Alistair James as Britt *Sacha Dhawan as Gryff Whitehill *Nick Afka Thomas as Rickard Morgryn *Adam Leadbeater as Croft *Ron Bottitta as Harys *Fabio Tassone as Lucan Cast Notes *In the credits Malcolm Branfield is incorrectly named as Malcolm Forrester. *Oliver Vaquer is incorrectly credited as Morgryn's voice actor. Notes *"The Sword in the Darkness" is quoted from the Night's Watch oath. Image Gallery TTG GoT TSITD Promo.png TSITD Dragon Tooth.png TSITD Drogon in Cave.png TSITD Drogon Roaring.png TSITD Pre-Release 1.png TSITD The Wall.png TSITD Pre-Release 2.png TSITD Pre-Release 3.png TSITD Rodrik Gryff Argue.png TSITD Pre-Release 4.png TSITD Mira Tyrion Courtyard.png TSITD Purple Wedding.png TSITD Pre-Release 5.png TSITD Ruined Grove.png TSITD Beyond the Wall.png TSITD Gared Britt Fighting.png TSITD Britt Defeated.png TSITD Meereen.png TSITD Daenerys Meereen.png Video Gallery Game of Thrones A Telltale Games Series Episode Three "The Sword in the Darkness" Trailer|Official Trailer ru:Меч во тьме de:Das Schwert in der Dunkelheit (Episode) fr:L'Épée dans les Ténèbres Category:Telltale Game Episodes